


You’ll Never Believe What Just Happened To Me

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Love, Cute, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: {An “I Do” Sequel}Alfred’s been bored ever since Matthew got married to Gilbert. To make matters worse for him, Gilbert decided to surprise his brother with a week vacation to Germany, so Alfred wouldn’t be seeing his brother for a whole week. He’s bored.Perhaps the new Russian coworker at his office could change that...





	You’ll Never Believe What Just Happened To Me

Alfred tapped his wood pencil repeatedly against the desk, staring blankly at his buffering computer screen. Usually, he’d be annoyed with the slow WiFi keeping him after hours, because when he got home, his brother was usually over with his husband. But today was different. He was informed just the other day that Gilbert has bought two tickets to Germany, and was taking Matthew on a vacation. They left yesterday, leaving Alfred alone for six more days. 

“Excuse me,” someone said, pulling Alfred out of his bitter thoughts. He glanced up, expecting to find his boss asking why he was staying past his shift, but was instead met with a tall man that made his heart pound. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Can I help you?” Alfred asked, hoping he made that sound as nice as possible and didn’t possibly scare off this hot stranger. 

The man smiled. 

“I’m new to the office, and I was just wondering where cubical eighteen was?” 

Alfred let his face light up into a huge smile. 

“It’s the one right next to mine,” he informed. He leaned back in his spiny office chair and pointed to it. “The man who used it previously must’ve quit...or moved. Ha, weak. I knew Yao would’ve gotten tired of my lame jokes sooner or later.” 

The stranger just nodded, going to place his stuff down in his new office. Alfred watched with interest as he pulled stuff out of his briefcase, placing it on the desk for decoration. 

Alfred pushed his chair away from the desk, assuming the computer was going to be stuck like that for a long time. 

“So, what’s your name?” He wondered. 

“Ivan,” the man answered. “Ivan Braginski. I just moved to America, I am from Russia originally.” 

Explains the extremely thick accent... 

“What brought you here?” Alfred questioned, sitting down in Ivan’s office chair that was squishy and similar to his own. 

Ivan glanced at him for a moment, and Alfred just smirked, leaning back in the chair that wasn’t his. Ivan made an amused sound. So this American wanted to play. He snickered to himself and continued to work around him. 

“An old friend of mine requested I be here for his wedding, I decided I liked America, and stayed,” he explained. 

Alfred was hardly paying attention to what he said. Ivan was currently bent over in front of him so he could place something in one of his bottom drawers, and holy shit did Alfred have a nice view. 

His mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Ivan smirked as he got back up. 

“T-that’s cool,” Alfred responded, looking up to see Ivan’s more than amused expression. 

“You never told me your name,” Ivan pointed out, removing his jacket before taking a break and half sitting on his desk.

Alfred took a moment to realize that he was talking to him, as he was much to distracted by the way Ivan’s back and arm muscles flexed when he moved. That was much more visible now that his coat jacket was removed. 

“Huh? Oh! Alfred F. Jones,” he answered, forcing his eyes away from his arms for a moment to focus on his twinkling violet eyes. He grit his teeth. Did this man have any flaws at all? 

“Well, Alfred,” Ivan let the name roll of his tongue in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

Alfred watched with interest as Ivan scribbled something down on a sticky note, before clicking the pen shut and getting off the desk. 

He swiped his keys off the counter, and shrugged his coat jacket back on, before he handed Alfred the note. 

Ivan leaned down close to his ear and whispered: “I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.” 

And he left, shutting the office doors gracefully behind him. Alfred watched him walk all the way to his car through the huge window, before he glanced down at the note in his hand. 

His cheeks flushed as he saw Ivan’s number written on it with a less than work appropriate message written on it. 

He sat in the office chair for a few more moments, registering the fact that the whole “love at first sight” thing he’s always heard of was actually happening to him. His heart was pounded wildly in his chest, going ecstatic. 

Alfred’s mind only had one thought: _I gotta tell Mattie._

The American quickly pushed himself out of Ivan’s chair—almost tripping over his own feet in the process—and checked on his computer. Seeing that the check was complete, he shut it down and rushed out of the office, making sure to lock it behind him. 

Once he made it back home, he threw his briefcase on the couch and quickly dialed his brother’s number. 

_“Hello?”_

“Mattie! You’ll never believe what just happened to me!” Alfred announced, excitedly, pacing around the house.

_”What happened, Al? Did you run into Chris Evans or something? You sound really happy.”_

“Our office building got a new worker, he’s a Russian man who’s name is Ivan and holy shit he’s hot!” Alfred could almost imagine Matthew rolling his eyes right now. “Anyway, he stopped by and asked me which cubical number 18 was, which is the one next to mine, and then we talked for a little bit and he was flirting with me and then at the end he gave me his number. I think I just met my soulmate.” 

_“What was a new worker doing there after hours?”_

Alfred sighed. 

“Does it matter? I just met my soulmate, Mattie-Matt, this a big deal!”

_”Alfie, you just met the guy. Don’t tell me you’re in love with him already.”_

“Ever heard of love at first sight? I think that just happened to me.” 

He heard Matthew laugh a little on the other line. 

_“Well then I’m happy for you, Al.”_

Alfred beamed. 

“Thank you!” He glanced at the clock, before asking: “Hey what time is it over there? It’s only nine over here.”

There was a pause before Matthew answered,  _“Three in the morning.”_

Alfred gasped. 

“Holy shit, Mattie! Why the hell are you up?” 

_“Um...I don’t think you want to know.”_

Alfred raised an eyebrow for a minute, before it registered in his brain. 

He made a gagging noise. 

“Ewww! Gross, Mattie!” He groaned. “I regret ever asking...oh God now I have images! Ugh.”

_”I’m sorry! I told you didn’t want to know!”_

“I’ve raised you my whole life, Matthew, and I cannot believe you’d commit such a dirty deed.” 

He heard Matthew squeak out a,  _“Shut up, Al!”_

Alfred laughed. 

“I’m just teasing you, Mattie. No, but seriously, you should get some rest. I’ll let you go.” 

_“Yeah, you should go to sleep too. Goodnight, Alfie. I love you.”_

”Love you too.”

With that, he hung up to the phone, still laughing to himself. He changed into his pajamas and slid under the covers drifting off into sleep to dream about Ivan.

* * *

**~3 Years Later~**

Alfred scratched the back of his neck nervously, straightening the napkin on his lap a few times. 

“Sunflower...are you alright?” Ivan asked, reaching across the table to take his boyfriend’s hand in his own. “You seem a little fidgety tonight.” 

“I’m sorry babe,” Alfred apologized. “It’s just something that Mattie told me...” 

Ivan raised an eyebrow in interest. 

“What is it?” 

Alfred waved it off. 

“Nothing...it’s just, he said when Gilbert proposed to him, he took him to some fancy restaurant and in the beginning dropped down on one knee, kinda like you’re doing right now, and—oh my God.” 

The American covered his mouth with his hand as Ivan smiled up at him. Alfred felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Is this what Gilbert did for your brother?” 

Alfred could only nod. 

Ivan smiled as he reached behind him and pulled out a tiny velvet box. 

“Alfred F. Jones, would you do the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes!” Alfred yelled, startling a few people around him. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Ivan smiled, slipping the ring into his finger and getting up, brushing himself off first. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan’s neck, wishing desperately to be able to deepen the kiss. Ivan chuckled, pulling back. 

“When we get home, sunflower,” he promised. “Currently, there are people staring at us.” 

Alfred turned, barely noticing that everyone around them had started to clap. He blushed deeply and nodded, as Ivan took his seat back across from him.

Alfred pulled out his phone and texted his brother, immediately wanting to share the news with him. 

**_Mattie! You’ll never guess what just happened to me..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I know a lot of you may have expected it to be Kiku, but I’ve been in a huge RusAme mood lately (reason why I’m writing “Falling For the Enemy”) so I decided to make it RusAme instead. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


End file.
